Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system displays, and more particularly to an information handling system display selective color illumination.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems come in a variety of forms, shapes and sizes with a variety of performance characteristics. Generally information handling systems execute instructions, accept end user inputs and present output to an end user as visual information at a display device. End user experience often varies considerably based upon the type of display used to present information. Early displays used cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices that excited phosphor with an electron beam to illuminate pixels. CRT displays were largely replaced over recent years by liquid crystal display (LCD) devices that filter a backlight with liquid crystals located in each pixel. Both CRT and LCD devices create images by scanning across plural pixels in a scan pattern with each pixel having a color value determined by a graphics controller. Generally, the color is formed by illuminating or passing through different amount of red, green and blue light.
Recently, organic light-emitting diode OLED display devices have garnered interest as a replacement for LCD devices. OLED devices generate images with pixels much like CRT and LCD devices but instead excite an emissive electroluminescent layer of an organic compound film to emit light in response to an electric current. OLED display devices tend to weigh less than LCD devices, provide a flexible film to adapt to curved display surfaces, offer more responsive display information and use less power. These characteristics make OLED display devices an attractive alternative for portable information handling systems, such as smartphones, tablets and laptops.
One difficulty with OLED display devices is that the organic material tends to breakdown over time resulting in changing appearances of images presented at the OLED display devices. In particular, OLED material tends to degrade at different rates over time and based upon the amount of use at different pixels. OLED displays generate images by illuminating red, green and blue films with different intensities to generate colors. Prolonged illumination of a color in an area of a display will result in uneven response across pixels as the OLED material in that area degrades at a different rate than other area. Further, the different OLED film materials used to generate red, green and blue light also deteriorate at different rates. In particular, the OLED material used to generate blue light tends to deteriorate at twice the rate of red and green materials. Unfortunately, the blue material also tends to cost more than the red and green materials. Although image compensation can adjust for degradation of materials, the limited life of OLED display material presents a challenge to the adoption OLED displays in electronic devices that are expected to have extended lifespans.